Model Looks
by lilylilly
Summary: Lily is beautiful. Maybe not classic beauty: blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect figure, but still beautiful. The sort of beautiful that could be model looks...
1. The Talent Scouts

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone immediately stopped eating and turned to look at him.

It was just a normal school day, what was it that he could possibly want to say?

Lily glanced at her best friend, Louise, sitting next to her who shrugged.

"Girls!" he cried out and everyone became even more confused. Why would he only want to speak to the girls? "Today we have some visitors!"

He gestured towards two people, one a woman with short, spiky red hair, the other a bald man with a camera slung round his neck. Both were dressed in designer robes but nobody had noticed them before because they were sitting in the very corner of the hall.

The woman stood up and walked forwards. She plastered a huge, fake smile on her face and began to talk in a fake American accent.

"Hey, I'm the fashion editor from Witch Weekly, we were, like, looking for some models. So if you could all, like, stay behind afterwards so we could, like, see what you all look like and whatever."

Lily glared at her with distaste. Everything about her was fake from her phoney American accent to her fake diamond earrings. Nobody spoke with so many "likes" in their sentences.

The boys trooped out of the Great Hall to their first lessons but the girls all stayed seated.

"So, if you could all, like, line up over there with, like, first years at one end and seventh years at the other end."

Lily looked at Louise with her eyebrows raised as they walked right to the end of the line where all the other seventh years were.

They stood there... and they stood there... and they stood there.

Finally the woman and the photographer reached the end.

"Hmm, a bit... barbie doll. It's been done before. We're looking for something new, something different, something... fresh!" she announced as she walked past Louise.

Admittedly, Louise did resemble a barbie doll with her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. However, Louise was Californian, not plastic.

But still, did she have to insult her?

That was when Lily realised that she was the only one left and the woman was staring intently at her.

"This is it!" she said, "Finally, somebody who has that extra, like, something! You're coming with me darling! We're gonna make you a model!"

Lily looked at her sceptically but allowed herself to be led away.

Once they had left the Hogwarts grounds she was told to hold on tight to the woman's arm and suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of apparating.

* * *

**What do you think? I haven't seen anything like this before so I decided to give it a try.**

**Reviews are very nice!**

**Also, check out my other fics!**


	2. Love Potion

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! School and stuff... Lots of stuff... All sorts of stuff...**

"Where _are _we?" Lily asked as she found herself in a large room, full of people armed with hairbrushes, straighteners, curling tongs, make-up, clothes and all sorts of other things as well.

"Don't you even, like, recognise a photo shoot, darling?" replied the woman, slightly distractedly as she was in the middle of a conversation with a photographer.

"Wait a second, did you say _photo shoot_?"

"Yes, you were, like, picked. We wanted a teenage girl to, like, model for the cover."

"_Cover?_ Cover of what?" Lily was almost shouting now, she didn't want to have anything to do with this woman or her magazine.

"Witch Weekly, we're doing a special teenage episode."

"What will I have to do?" Lily asked through clenched teeth. The woman sighed.

"You just need to stand there and, like, look pretty. It's not _that_ hard."

A man with a hairbrush suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a seat. He started yanking his brush through her thick red hair.

"_Ow_! That _hurt_!" Lily exclaimed as he pulled roughly.

She was ignored.

Next she was made up.

"What are _those_?!" Lily stood up and backed away from Kat, the make-up artist.

"You don't know what these are?" Kat asked, slightly menacingly. Lily shook her head. "These are a _life-saver. _I never leave the house without curling my eyelashes."

Lily looked around and realised that everyone was laughing at her outburst. After that she just sat quietly and let them get on with it.

Which is how she managed to end up posing on a washing machine wearing the shortest pair of denim shorts she had ever seen, a pair of purple sparkly cowboy boots and a fluorescent pink t-shirt with _100% Gorgeous _written on it, her hair sticking straight out of her head in two bunches sprayed with so much hairspray that they couldn't move a millimetre even if there was a tornado.

Leo, the photographer who had come to the school with the woman, who Lily had know found out was called Tara, started snapping pictures.

After it was all over, Tara took her back to the school. It was now eight o'clock in the evening and she had missed dinner. Seeing as she had already missed lunch, she was ravenous.

She walked up to the Gryffindor common room where Louise was sitting, doing potions homework. Lily had already sat down next to her and announced her starvation when she noticed who was sitting on the sofa opposite the one Louise was sitting on.

"Want me to do something about that for you, Lily Flower?"

It was, unsurprisingly, James.

"I mean, thanks to my superior knowledge, I do happen to know where the kitchen is. And, thanks to my friendly nature, the house elves love me. Of course, thanks to my charming ways, you're going to agree to this and then agree to date me."

Yes, it was definitely James.

"I'll agree to the food part but only because otherwise I'll die but it will be in your dreams that I date you Potter."

"And this is why I live for my dreams, Lily Petal. I'll be back soon, I know you'll miss me." And with that he walked out of the room.

Lily turned to Louise, ready to have a nice moan to her but Louise was otherwise occupied, kissing James' friend, Remus, her current boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see Nymphadora watching them jealously. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on Remus. As Lily watched, her hair turned orange like flame. It must be horrible, Lily thought, not being able to hide your feelings.

James walked back in, his arms laden with dishes of all sorts of delicious foods. He brought them over to Lily.

"Louise," she interrupted her friend, "have some food."

"Why?" Louise asked, after all, she had already eaten.

"I just want to check that he," Lily inclined her head in the James' direction, "hasn't put love potion or something in all of this."

"As if I'd do something like that!" James exclaimed, looking insulted. Louise lifted a spoonful of chocolate pudding to her mouth. "Wait, stop. Actually I did, um, put love potion in the chocolate pudding. It's only the chocolate pudding though." Louise dipped her spoon into the butterbeer flavoured ice-cream, "Wait! It's also in the ice-cream..." James looked sheepish. Remus laughed.

Lily nodded, satisfied, "Though so, now would you be so kind as to show me where the kitchens are so that I can get some food for myself."

**What did you think? I wasn't too sure of the ending, it seemed a bit abrupt. **

**Review please!**


	3. Gorgeous

**Second chapter up today! You deserve it, I didn't update for ages. Just want to say thank you to my two reviewers, Rhapsody Crystal and Talking-Rock. Thank you! I like reviews!**

* * *

The next day, Lily woke up, dressed and walked down to breakfast like any other day. However, when she got to the Great Hall things weren't quite as normal.

As she sat eating her bacon and eggs, the post owls came soaring through the windows. She looked up, her mum was supposed to be sending her some more quills and ink as Lily only liked using ones that they only sold in Diagon Alley so she had to have them sent over.

Suddenly, three owls landed on the table in front of her, standing on one another's feet and squawking for attention. She picked up the first letter from the owl she recognised, her mum's.

_Dear Lily,_

_Why didn't you tell us you were modelling? I picked up my witch weekly from the mat last night and saw a picture of you on the front! And what were you wearing? Those shorts were practically indecent! You did look very nice dear, I just wish you'd told your father and me!_

_Here's your ink and your quills, try and make them last a bit longer this time, it's only been about three months since I last sent you some!_

_How's school? Are you dating that nice boy yet? The one we saw at the station with the black hair and glasses? I don't see why you're being so stubborn, he seems very nice to me. Anyway, must go, Petunia needs me to take her to Vernon's house. You know Vernon, her boyfriend, don't you? I can't say I think very much of him, a bit snobby if you ask me._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

Lily suddenly remembered that Witch Weekly came out every third Monday of the month. That had been yesterday, they must have worked really hard after she had gone to get it out.

She picked up the next letter, an official looking one.

Dear Miss Evans,

Thank you for modelling with us, here is a free copy of Witch Weekly and your payment of 25 galleons. Enclosed is a subscription form for you or your family or friends.

Yours sincerely,

Tara Harrison-Richards, Editor of Witch Weekly

Lily looked at the rolled up magazine attached to another owl's ankle. She unrolled it looked at the cover. There was a picture from the photo shoot with the caption _Teens Of Today- Unruly or Undead? _

Lily threw the magazine on the floor. The whole article was a load of rubbish, speculating whether teenagers were being possessed by zombies or not.

"Hmm, I'd have to say unruly but I do agree with the top, she _is _gorgeous."

_James._

She looked up and sure enough, there was James holding the magazine.

"What do you want James?" she asked wearily.

"You?" he suggested. He saw her face. "Okay, how about the magazine?"

"Take it, I don't want it."

He turned to start walking away, "Oh, and I did mean what I said, you are gorgeous."

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
